


Show Me The Stars, Dream Boy

by Viktaruuu112



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Keith age 18, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sex, Shiro age 22, Size Difference, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112
Summary: "You are a professional, act like it."But he can’t.If anyone were to ask him what was wrong, Shiro would have said he was ‘tired because it was early’, but that was a lie. He was such a morning person. The real reason is that a literal angel just flew into the classroom, awkwardly gave him a cup of coffee and promptly fell asleep over his desk. And it was incredibly distracting."Or! The College Student!Keith/Teaching Assistant!Shiro AU that nobody asked for! [literally nobody asked for this]Roseroyaly on tumblr!! I'd love to meet you





	1. Chapter 1

Keith pulls a shirt over his head as a fast as he can and pushes his feet halfway into his shoes while attempting to brush his teeth. 

He’s almost late for the bus. And on the first day? If he misses it he’ll have to walk all the way to the campus, or run, if it would get him there faster. But it’s too far first thing in the morning. He does not want to show up to class dripping in sweat and smelling worse than he looks.

His first class is a 4-hour/8-in-the-morning Astronomy class and he’s dreading it. He’s never been very good at anything science related and can’t remember why he chose it. Also, he’s not very good at waking up. He contemplates dropping the class as he spits into the sink and slings his bag over his shoulder.

He makes the bus and it reaches the campus with plenty of time for him to grab a coffee at the cafe and find the room. He doesn’t know anything about the professor and wants to make a good impression just in case, so he grabs an extra coffee to give him. It can’t hurt.

It feels like there’s sand in his mouth when he arrives in the classroom early and lays his eyes on the most attractive man he’s ever seen in his goddamn life. Five seconds into the semester it’s already his favorite class. 

The muscles on this guy...

He’s broad-chested and well fit.

Probably has protein shakes as snacks. 

He definitely had not been ready for this. His professor, a hottie? And not just any hottie, the hottest guy in existence. 

His eyes are a lovely shape and a delicate pink scar sits across his nose. He wonders how it got there. And why the front tuft of his hair is white. His scalp peeks through the shaved hair of an undercut.

He realizes what he must look like as he stares into the most intoxicating shade of gray. But he can’t pull himself away.

“Goodmorning! Please take one of these,” he pulls a sheet of paper from his desk and hands it out in Keith’s direction. His expression is open, friendly. 

Keith clears his throat, “Morning... here, I brought you this,” and sets the coffee down on the desk trading it for the paper.

“Ah, thank you that’s…? Thank you,” he stabs Keith right in the stomach with his squinty-eyed grin. “What’s your name?” he moves his fingers over the laptop in front of him. His glasses reflect the light from the screen as he pulls up a spreadsheet.

“Uh... I’m Keith. Kogane,” he tries his best to speak. It’s going well, he thinks. The desk nearest to him is quickly claimed, which is right in front of professor Hottie's desk, albeit, about 8 feet away. It’s a large room that will soon fill with sleepy students.

He drops his bag next to him and takes out a pen.

“I’m Shiro, it’s nice to meet you, Keith.”

“Yeah…” 

Professor Shiro… has a nice ring to it.

He tries not to stare, he really does, but he can’t help it. It’s like this guy is drawing all of his focus and energy. It’s almost painful when he tears his gaze away to notice the other students enter the room.

 

-

Act professional.

Shiro reminds himself repeatedly in his head like a mantra.

You are a professional, act like it.

But he can’t.

If anyone asked him what was wrong he would have said he was ‘tired because it was early’, but that was a lie, he was such a morning person. The real reason is that a literal angel just flew into the classroom, awkwardly gave him a cup of coffee and promptly fell asleep over his desk. And it was incredibly distracting.

His hair, long black strands fall over his face and down his neck. His skin looks unbelievably smooth, same as his hair. He wants to run his fingers through it. His eyes were striking, a deep brown with lovely hints of violet. And those lips...

He grits his teeth and wills his body to stop reacting. The chemistry was immediate, as soon as their eyes met it the air in the room charged. Like a heavy wind pelted him without actually having to be outside to feel it.

‘Keith’

Wow. 

What a babe.

 

-

 

Keith started violently from his restful slumber as a man runs into the room and practically yells, “Hello! Good Morning, class! I’m your professor!” He drops a stack of books onto the front counter, “You can call me The Holt.” 

The Holt? Like... The Hulk? But old and nerdy?

The entire class gives an almost audible groan as they adjust to the volume of his voice while Keith tries to pick his jaw up from the floor. He side-eyes Shiro as covertly as he can.  
But he’s not inconspicuous, Shiro is already watching his reaction and hides an amused smile.

“Professor?” Keith mouths to him, hoping Shiro can read lips.

Shiro’s mouth is pressed to the side of his fist as shakes his head slightly to say ‘no’ and laughs quietly down into his laptop.

The professor’s too busy giving his class introduction to notice when Keith raises a pointed finger at the cup and points over to him, as if to tell Shiro, ‘that’s not for you, dumbass.’

Shiro locks eyes with him, raising a playful eyebrow. He knows what he’s doing, but he can’t stop. He curls his fingers around the cup and slowly raises it to his lips, watching as Keith’s eyes follow the bob of his throat as he takes a long, luxurious swig of lukewarm coffee. He winks before placing the cup next to him and squeals inwardly at Keith’s openly appalled expression.

A few moments later the professor introduces Shiro as his teaching assistant for the semester and half the class ‘oos’ and ‘ahhs’ interestingly as he gets up and says a bit about himself. 

A girl on the other side of the classroom asks, “Mr. Shiro,-”

“Just ‘Shiro’ is fine,” he smiles.

Her friend squeaks.

“Um. Shiro, we were wondering if you have a girlfriend.”

Everyone laughs.

“Sorry, I won’t answer that,” he smiles, “ I’m just trying to get through the semester same as everyone else.”

It’s a guy this time, “Oh, come on, that’s an obvious ‘no’.”

More giggles bubble through the classroom and he just shrugs, friendly smile still glued to his face.

Keith is sitting in the front row and wonders if anybody else sees the blush high on his cheeks when he finds his seat again.

He idly picks at the sleeve of his coffee cup and finds Keith’s eyes for too long of a moment, catching his gaze. 

It’s going to be a long semester.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith finds out the next day that Shiro offers tutoring services. He walks past a bulletin board with the ‘ad’ for tutoring, ‘free for Astronomy students’. It has his email address listed on little tabs cut into slits at the bottom. Nobody needs tutoring this early in the year, but there’s a small photo of him on the top left of the page, which answers the question as to why all but one of the tabs are missing on the second day of class.  
He rips it from the page for ‘research purposes”.

 

-

The next morning, Keith buys not only his coffee but one for his actual professor. He doesn't know how the third coffee gets in there, and he definitely doesn't give it to Shiro as an olive branch before class starts.

His professor is giving an actual lecture today, which blows, but he finds staring at the TA an easy way to distract his mind from exploding.

A ‘pop quiz’ is handed out to go over the material discussed and the entire class practically screams.

Keith fails it.

 

-

It’s not so bad grading papers, Shiro decides. The professor practically has everything written out all he had to do is compare the quizzed to the original. There are some answers that need reading through, but he does that easily. After all, he was a double major in Astronomy and his Teaching degree. It’s just time-consuming.  
He crosses his fingers, a pang of selfishness stabs him for a moment when he grades Keith’s quiz. Luckily, he fails it.   
Shiro’s smiling when he hands the grades back, almost giggling at Keith’s cute expression before he actually feels bad about it.   
Well, at least he’s a good candidate for tutoring. 

 

-

Some days before class starts, he learns little things about Keith. Like the fact that he lives alone, doesn’t own a car, never finishes a full coffee, and arrives early because the bus only runs once an hour past his apartment. He’s never had a pet but he loves cats.

-

After class Keith likes to stick around as long as he can without it becoming conspicuous. He learns that Shiro is an only child, and works out every day except for Thursdays. His favorite cheat meal is chocolate chip cookies and he loves snow.

-

 

Shiro has been waiting for this. Praying for it with his last dying breath, hoping that one day, this day would come to pass. Alas, his patience is finally rewarded.

“Can you tutor me?” Keith asks after their next class.

But he plays it cool, “You want me to start tutoring you? Hmm,” keep it together man, “I think that’d be a great idea.” He finally lets himself smile.

“When do you…. I mean, when are you free?”

As much as he’d love to hear these words in a different context, the happy feeling still sits in his gut.

“I’m free Tuesdays during the day and Thursday evenings. As well as the weekends if that’s easier for you.”

“So.. you’re free tonight?” Keith raises a brow. It looks flirty and out of place for this ‘professional’ interaction they’re having.

“Tonight it is.”


	3. Chapter 3

They’re in the lounge at 8 pm, the tables that are usually filled with chatting students are somewhat deserted, and Shiro is trying his best to review the material they’ve gone over in class.

He's doing his best to describe quasars, but he can feel Keith’s attention waning.

He stops mid-sentence, biting his lip. 

“This is boring... Let’s go somewhere else, yeah?”

Keith agrees, yawning, and grabs his bag.

 

-

 

Shiro owns a telescope, because, obviously dream boy would own a telescope. They leave the lounge and meander down the halls toward the classroom, well, Shiro meanders. Keith has to push his legs in double time to keep up with his stride.

Shiro leads him out a back door of the building that reads ‘faculty only’ and ushers him into a dark stairwell.

“Is this the part where you murder me?” Keith plays his voice into a mocking tone.

Shiro’s adorable laugh echoes around them as they make their way up the two flights to the roof.

The sky opens up above them in a vast twinkling field. Keith whistles through pursed lips, “Lucky I know a guy with a key.”

“Yeah, I love it up here. I used to sneak up here a lot when I was a student.” He pulls the telescope from his bag and clicks the stand into place.

“So you knew a guy with a key too, huh?” He wonders if Shiro’s blushing under the cover of darkness. 

“Something like that,” Shiro answers through a small laugh and locks the telescope into place, “Come here.” His tone is soft and Keith feels warm all the way from the back of his neck to his tummy.

Shiro’s hand is huge, and gentle, and settled on his lower back as he peers through the lens of the telescope. 

He wishes his heart would stop beating so fast, he doesn’t hear what Shiro says over the thrum of his heart, so he repeats it.

“You can see the Orion Nebula clearly right here,” He straightens slowly and admires it with a naked eye, “It’s beautiful.”

Keith has to tear his eyes away from the awed expression that Shiro is giving to the stars and bends down to peer into the scope, happy to feel Shiro’s forgotten hand on his back.

“Woah,” he moves from the lens and follow’s Shiro’s eyes, “Is that really just up there?” he finds it again through the lens, “I’m speechless…”

“It’s not a quasar but…”

“Wow…”

They stay on the roof until the chill roots deep in their skin and forces their tutoring session to an end.

 

-

It’s Thursday again. They’re leaning against the railing in the parking lot of the school. It’s deserted, and cold. Snow is buried under foot and tiny white flurries float around them. But Shiro stays longer than necessary to answer more of Keith’s questions. He does his best to explain but keeps losing himself in the delicate swish of lashes when he blinks over those sweet violet eyes. Keith keeps smiling at him, a pretty blush gracing his cheeks. 

Their hands brush, fingertips hesitating before Shiro moves his hand away an inch. Keith takes the hint but keeps his hand where it is on the metal. It’s quiet now save for the sound of wind swishing against Keith’s windbreaker.

Shiro feels warm despite the weather, happy. And he realizes with a bubble of warmth in his gut they've taken to staring into each other. 

Forgetting their status for just a moment, he allows himself to follow the pull of Keith’s blushed gaze. Melts in the twinkle of his little laugh and takes a step forward. He angles his head down and Keith swallows hard, pushing up on his tiptoes to meet Shiro’s lips in a delicate kiss. His lips are soft, cold from the low temperature around them. The swirling black tips of Keith’s hair brush across his cheek and he goes in for a second kiss before suddenly stilling, pulling away and covers his lips with cold fingertips

A rush of ice settles between them that has nothing to do with the weather.

Oh shit, he should not have done that. He clears his throat around the desire bubbling in him.

“I-I don’t think it’s...appropriate for a student and teacher to... see each other,” Shiro says as he removes his hand from the metal next to Keith’s fingertips. Keith is quiet. Shiro assumes he’s trying to contemplate the rejection.

“Teacher’s Assistant,” Keith snaps, “Technically, you’re still a student too.”

He’s got a point, but he’s still his superior. Shiro scrapes blunt nails through the tiny hairs behind his ear, looking at anything but Keith. He pulls his hood up to shield from the cold, and the tiny pricks of guilt.

“I thought,” Keith starts again, “there was something here,” sadness peeks around the edges of his voice, “I mean, I feel something for you, I just… I thought it was mutual.”

“I’m sorry-”

“Why did you kiss me?” It comes out less like a question and more of a statement of Shiro’s blatant hypocrisy.

He’s quiet. He doesn’t know how to answer without backing himself into a corner.

“I’m sorry.”

Keith stares ahead for a too-long moment before turning away from Shiro, stalking through the snow.


	4. Chapter 4

At class the next morning, Keith shows up later than usual, still looking sleepy as always and falls asleep over his bent elbow while waiting for class to start.

Shiro picks at the corner of a stack of quizzes and has to fight the urge to study him, to watch how his back rises and falls with slow, even breaths. How his forehead peeks through the split curtain of black hair. How his lips are slightly parted, glistening-

“Good morning!” The Astronomy professor’s voice booms across the room, clapping his hands twice to bring everyone to attention. Shiro almost joins the collective groan rumbling from the class, but removes his attention from Keith to his laptop, where it should be, and realizes he hadn’t even turned the damn thing on yet.

He gets the powerpoint up on on the screen for the professor and clicks through the slides, allowing everyone to take notes as he moves along in his lecture. It drags, and Shiro finds himself once again reviewing Keith’s features, watching his confused brow as he scribbles notes down onto a page and flinches when their eyes meet.

This continues for a few days, the awkward tension between them. The pull of memories of the kiss they shared in the snow and Keith’s sad expression tug at his mind.

“Kogane!” The professor calls when the students are shuffling out the door.

Keith pushes down nervousness and walks up to the desk. He knows it’s about his grade, everything he’s turned in recently for this class has been half-assed at best. There were just too many classes to keep track of.

“I just wanted to see if you’d be interested in earning some extra credit? If so, there’s a project you can do.”

“Um. Yes, actually, that would be great… What kind of project is it?”

He clears his throat, “I would like you to pick two-no… three things you find most interesting about space and write about them. I want a report on this. If so, you can bring yourself up a whole letter grade.”

Keith finds himself nodding.

“Shiro can tell you about the details, I’ve gotta run. See you next week!” He grabs his bag and leaves the two of them alone in the classroom.

They find each other's eyes for a short moment before finding other, more interesting things to stare at. 

“So… what’s um... how long does the paper have to be?” He clears his throat.

Shiro tries not to groan, “It’s awkward. I’m sorry that I made it awkward, just. I don’t want… what we did to ruin all of our interactions. Is it okay if we just… act normal?”

Keith’s lips press into a thoughtful line before he nods, smiling sheepishly. “Yeah, normal sounds uh… sounds good,” he gives Shiro a tiny nervous laugh that makes bubbles in his stomach.

Shiro smiles and finds the print out for the extra credit project and hands it to him, going over the requirements verbally, even though Keith can just read it straight from the page. 

Keith smiles and thanks him before leaving the room, the solitude only increases the longing. It’ll be two whole days before he sees Keith again. He sighs, closing his laptop and gets his things together so he can hunt down some lunch and prepare for the afternoon class.

-

It’s Monday again and Shiro is bubbling. He wakes easily, brushing his teeth in a frenzy before jumping in the shower, the water hasn’t heated up yet, but he rushes through the body wash and suds, just wanting to get to class. 

Keith is early. He waits patiently at the door to the classroom, head lolling against the wall behind him and follows a cheery Shiro into the classroom 

“What’s got you so upbeat this morning?” Keith grumbles.

“It’s Monday! The start of a new week!” Shiro beams at him, placing his things down on the side desk.

“Sounds daunting if you ask me,” Keith pulls his bag over his shoulder and watches it fall to the ground before he plops himself down in his desk, oversized hoodie blanketing him and falls asleep on his arm like he does every morning. 

It’s a review day in class, the students are going over their notes, making sure they have everything set for the upcoming test. The professor is allowing time for questions to be answered and unexpectedly cuts the class short, spreading a sigh of relief through everyone, except Shiro. He’s not ready for class to be over. 

Everyone makes their way out of the classroom and Keith, always the first to arrive and the last to leave, slings his bag over his shoulder and drags himself to the door. 

Shiro almost jumps from his seat, “Keith! I, umm…” What was he planning to say again?  
He stares into wide eyes, “Do you need help? With the project or… Can I tutor you again? Maybe for the test? Or any other homework you have? I just…”  
‘Hate to see you leave,’ he finishes silently in his head. Doesn’t want him to turn a cold shoulder. As much as he resists Keith, he still wants to selfishly indulge himself in his company. And his delicious scent. No, Shiro, don’t think about how good he smells.

He almost cringes at the flirty smile Keith almost gives him.

“Sure, Shiro. That’d be nice,” Keith hides a smile before turning to step from the room.

“Wait,” Shiro grabs a pen and pulls a sticky note from his desk, writing his number on it against the hard wall beside him.

Keith takes it tentatively and eyes the digits, “Shiro… I don’t… I feel like I’m getting mixed signals here,” he mutters and presses his lips together, not looking up at him.

“I um. No, no it’s uh so you can text me.”

Keith eyes him again.

“In case you need any help… with the project.”

“Right. Sorry, yeah that makes sense,” he folds the note and shoves it into his bag, “See you later.”

As soon as the door is shut, Shiro slaps his cheeks with both hands a few times as if to wake himself up from a nap and finds his desk again to review something, anything that will take his mind off Keith. 

It’s not right, he reminds himself, he’s younger than you.

Yeah but by what, 3 or 4 years?

Still.

And you’re his teacher.

“Teacher’s assistant,” the memory of Keith’s voice reminds him.

Same thing.

Well, techincally…

His inner monologue is driving him crazy. He can’t keep going back and forth on this. No matter how good Keith’s kisses felt…

Professional. Keep it professional.

 

He tries. He really really does. Honestly, he doesn’t even double take when he finds Keith in the line in front of him at the Cafe. Doesn’t even notice what he orders, even though it was a black coffee with vanilla and a toasted bagel with butter. He’s almost in an outrage about that, why not cream cheese? He can almost taste it on his tongue and is forced to order one for himself.

 

Keith texts him that evening.

He stopped watching his phone a while ago so he could get some actual work done. He’s 12 assignments in when he hears the 2 beat buzz on the counter. He stops moving, stares wide-eyed at the desk and slowly gets up from his chair even though he wants to run into the kitchen like a screaming child hearing the ice cream truck driving down the street.

 

From: xxx-xxx-xxxx  
Shiroooooooooo 

 

Shiro laughs under his hand. It’s too cute.

It buzzes again and another message pops up.

 

From: xxx-xxx-xxxx  
Helpp. This is hard. I’m dying (-_-* )

 

From: xxx-xxx-xxxx  
This is Keith btw

 

Shiro types back:  
Hey Keith, I thought so...

Shiro sends it, seeing that double texting is now on the table

Shiro:  
What do you need help with?

He frowns feeling like a customer service rep on the other end of the text chat box, “Have a question? Talk to one of our agents in real time!”

He adds Keith’s number to his small list of contacts.

 

Keith K:  
I don’t really know what to write about.

Keith K:  
What’s your favorite thing about Astronomy?

 

He thinks through a few of his favorite and chooses one he thinks Keith will find interesting enough to write about.

 

Shiro:  
Have you heard the story of Altair and Vega?

Shiro:  
It’s very interesting. In Japan, we have the Tanabata festival.

 

Keith K:  
Never heard of it.

 

Shiro:  
It’s a love story. A forbidden love story, actually. Well... mostly forbidden.

 

His phone is silent for a few minutes. Shiro kicks himself, he sent that last part hardly understanding the connotations.

Shiro:  
You should research it. It’s pretty interesting.

 

Keith K:  
Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!NSFW!!!!!!!

Keith can’t keep his head on straight. There’s too much information and too many things to write about.  
It’s Friday night, that counts as the weekend right?

 

Keith:  
Are you busy?

 

He waits a few minutes before he returns to his research, he saves web pages for information references but doesn't know what to do with them.

It’s half an hour later before he responds.

 

Shiro:  
Just got out of the gym. What’s up?

 

Keith smiles at the screen before his bravery kicks in. He bites his lip as he sends the next message.

 

Keith:  
Can you come over?

He sends it hoping that Shiro’s good at reading between the lines. Even though Shiro’s made it clear he can’t take his flirting anywhere fun.

 

Shiro:  
Address?

 

Bingo.

-

 

He ran all the way home from the gym even though he was worn out and showered in record time, taking the extra moment to spray himself with cologne. Keith’s address wasn’t too far so walking was an option, even though he felt like running. He scarfed down a sandwich and filled a bottle with water before he left. The giddy excitement of seeing Keith’s apartment where he lives alone muddles all rational thought. He’s bouncing like a teenager.

Before he can pull the address up on his phone to check the unit number, he sees Keith clad in a black v-neck and sweatpants leaning on the balcony of the second-floor apartment awaiting his arrival. He beams at Shiro when their eyes meet and waves a delicate hand.

Apparently, the guidelines for assisting someone with a project have changed because they end up taking an entire hour to share stories and chocolate drizzled popcorn. Shiro watches his thumb swipe across a bit of chocolate on Keith’s bottom lip and resists the urge to suck it from his finger.

It’s already getting late, and Keith is the one that steers them to his bedroom.

“I just can’t figure out where to start,” Keith opens his laptop, dropping into his desk chair.

Oh. Right…

“Well, what have you gathered so far?” His voice sounds too loud in Keith’s small bedroom, but too soft and his desires would be plastered to all four walls.

Keith scoots over so Shiro can sift through the tabs at the top of his screen.

He’s at a good starting point.

“Why don’t you just start up a rough draft, I’ll take a look at it when you’re at a good spot.”

Shiro makes himself at home at a table in the middle of the room, leaning his back against the side of the bed. He thinks too long about Keith’s bed and bed-related things, and Keith in general. And his eyes blur as he shuffles through powerpoint slides on his own laptop.

Keith is consumed in his project, so he won’t notice when Shiro’s undercut meets the mattress and closes his eyes. Just for a moment he listens to the whoosh of wind in his lungs and click of keys under Keith’s fingers.

 

-

It’s dark save for the lamp illuminating warmth on an empty desk. He’s still on the floor, head leaned back onto a plush blanket, and stirs slowly.

Light spills in from the open door of Keith’s bedroom along with muffled whimpering sounds coming from the bathroom on the other side of the wall. It takes a moment before realizing he’s being awoken by a trail of sounds one can only describe as lewd.

A nerve in his neck pinches uncomfortably as he straightens too quickly. Blood pumping furiously, rushing low in his belly. For a moment, he can’t move; paralyzed by the aching in his body, the blur of vision having nothing to do with tiredness. Suddenly he’s struck with the most horrible desire and guilt bleeding into one.

Fuck.

-  
Keith, lost to the world, trading reality for pleasure is suddenly ripped from his mind by sounds of movement coming from his tiny living room.

He panics.

It’s not like he planned to run a solo sesh while Shiro was here, it just kind of happened. 

 

Keith was completely distracted his paper and was doing a great job, by his standards, and hadn’t realized Shiro was asleep. Hadn’t realized Shiro was still there, to be honest. It’s not like he was used to having people alone in his room. Let alone, ridiculously cute and attractive people.

He watched the rise and fall of his muscled chest, his thick arms crossed lazily over his front, hands balled into fists. Keith thought about Shiro’s hands a lot and what they could probably do to him. He turned off the overhead light in favor of his lamp, hoping the light wouldn’t bother Shiro too much. Wondering if he should wake him up and let him sleep in the bed was a bad idea. He probably liked to sleep shirtless, just guessing, and he was wearing jeans which, those would have to go. 

Before he knew it he was sporting an erection that was just way too uncomfortable and snuck away to bang one out.

 

He wipes his hands on a towel and quickly makes himself decent before leaving the bathroom.

He hurled himself around the corner and stopped to see Shiro pushing his feet into shoes. “Shiro! Uhm… you’re leaving?” He takes in Shiro’s wide eyes and flushed cheeks, “Oh shit, did you hear…? Shit. I’m sorry Shiro. It’s- I thought you were still asleep. I just… Oh my god you think I’m a huge pervert,” He pushed the hair from his forehead and gripped the strands in his fingers, groaning as he clenched his eyes shut for a short moment, “Please forget that happened-” Keith stops as his eyes trail down Shiro’s form and settles on the bulge in his pants. “Oh.”

The light from the kitchen illuminates his features just so. White glows on Shiro’s blushed cheeks and pressed lips. He turns quickly and grabs his hoodie, pulling it over his head before he turns to the door.

“Wait! Shiro. Hold on a second...” Embarrassment is a sharp sting when he realizes that he’s still hard and aching, left unfinished. He tries to focus hard on the man standing in front of him, but it only makes him feel more vulnerable. He backs away a step and turns his head, hiding his blush.

Shiro clears his throat and finds the other man’s eyes for a short moment, “Goodnight, Keith,” his rough voice says curtly and swings the door open, letting it close softly and then he’s gone.

Keith groaned into his hands finding himself falling onto his bed where he buries his head under the pillow where he will stay for all eternity and wills away his arousal, guilt flooding his body.

 

-

 

Shiro practically runs out of the apartment, Keith’s worried brow and fingers pressed to closed eyes in embarrassment will be forever branded in his mind. He walks fast, down the stairs and across the street. 

He’s hard, so embarrassingly hard. The sounds Keith made only supplement the mental images necessary to imagine the intoxicating thought of Keith’s hand wrapped around his cock, biting his shirt to muffle the sounds, pumping impatiently around his hardness. 

It’s a 15-minute walk to his apartment, but he makes it in 10.

The key is just not cooperating, it clatters to the ground and he has to focus on breathing just so he can unlock the damn door. 

His bag drops to the ground and he kicks off his shoes. It’s cold through the apartment, but he doesn't think about that. Can’t think about anything except the painfully swollen member confined to his pants. 

It’s been a while, he’d like to take his time, but he can’t. It’s too much, the touch and pull over his cock as he strokes himself. He can feel the tightening even though he’s just started, forehead leaned against the wall of his bedroom. 

What devastates him is the fact that Keith could be doing this right now, could be touching him, mouthing him, licking his shaft before pulling the swollen tip into his mouth. But Shiro declines, it’s not…. What was the word he called it again? His brain is fuzzy with hot arousal... Appropriate? He thinks it as if he’s questioning himself.

He’s practically melting with the weight of regret as he drifts closer to oblivion. Stars swim in his vision as he imagines Keith’s plush lips, soft against his. A memory. A need. Shiro grits his teeth as the pleasure builds. His legs are close to failing him when he remembers those delectable lewd sounds Keith made, imagining his hand is around Keith’s cock instead, and he comes hard into his hand, mouth falling open. A broken moan tumbles out unceremoniously.

It takes a few minutes before he realizes he hadn’t even cared to turn the lights. He is illuminated only by the streetlamp through the blinds.

He washes his hands in the bathroom, splashes freezing water onto his face and completely avoids his reflection.

Shiro changes into a pair of soft sweatpants before crawling under the icy covers, contemplating his career choices, and reluctantly indulges himself in happy thoughts. He falls asleep with a vivid image of Keith’s warm smile behind closed eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

The weekend passes and doesn't end until Wednesday for Shiro.

Reluctantly, he slips into the classroom later than usual catching they eye of the handful of students used to seeing him as a permanent fixture in the classroom, not someone that shows up late. Or skips a day.

He knows he looks tired.

He settles into his desk, laptop popped open and hides behind the screen avoiding the violet in the front seat.

Class drags. 

Shiro can feel the tense pull between him and Keith and it’s killing all of his energy. There are too many feelings to sift through. He doesn’t know where to start, and if he starts he doesn’t know where he’ll end up.

When the professor dismisses them, Shiro doesn’t look up from his computer like he usually does when everyone leaves. When the class is empty, he stays, clicking aimlessly through tabs on his computer until he feels the silence pricking at him.

The keys jingle as he pulls them from his pocket to lock up the classroom, bag slung over his shoulder and stops. Key halfway to its destination.

Keith is there, against the wall, head down and peers up at Shiro with tentative eyes.

He takes a step forward and pulls paper from behind his back and hands it out to Shiro.

“I finished it.”

Shiro moves through water to take the pages from him.

“You said... You could edit it right?”

Shiro nods.

They stand in silence for a moment too long.

“Ok…” he turns to walk slowly away from him. Shiro hates this. Keith always walking away from him, but what can he say? He’s already said all he can. He feels a squeeze in his heart when Keith rounds the corner leaving him alone in the hall.

 

-

Shiro:  
Come over.

 

Keith is halfway through his math homework when he gets the message. He doesn’t respond. It’s easier to just pretend like Shiro doesn’t exist. Saves him from reliving the horrible embarrassment of their last meeting. The rejection he received when they kissed. And the confusing mixed signals he gets from Shiro. He doesn’t even want to think about it, he’d rather trudge through pages of equations until his mind sputters out. ‘Come over’ ? Why? Either Shiro doesn’t understand the implications of his words or he’s offering Keith something he knows he can’t have. He thought he could break down Shiro’s defenses, but it just wasn’t going like he thought it would.

 

Keith:  
Homework

 

Shiro:  
I can help with that.

 

It buzzes again, and as much as Keith wants to ignore it, he can’t.

Shiro:  
I’m editing your paper, it’s easier to go over in person.

Shiro attaches his address and Keith finds himself down the street before he realizes it. Backpack slung over his shoulder and makes the 15-minute walk.

 

Shiro’s waiting for him on the porch of his bottom floor apartment. 

Keith doesn’t think he’s cute. Doesn’t even flinch at his toothy smile when he places a hand on his back and ushers him into his clean apartment

His muscle shirt hides nothing, sweatpants hang low on his hip.

“Thirsty?” Shiro asks hovering over the open door of his fridge. 

Very.

He pulls out 2 bottles of water.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Shiro drinks his in three gulps and crushes the bottle, tossing it into the recycling bin. 

He pops open his laptop and sits down on the white couch, patting the seat next to him as if Keith were a puppy.

He kicks off his shoes and sits, feeling oddly small.

“So the overall composition wasn’t bad, you have some really well thought out points-” Shiro starts rambling, Keith stops listening. He’s too busy watching the shape of his mouth and the movement of his hands. The ripple of thick muscle under his skin. Very smooth looking skin.

Maybe Shiro would be ok with them if he wasn’t directly his superior. ‘Should I just drop the class?’ Keith thinks to himself. 

Oops, Shiro’s staring at him now. What did he say last? Something about... composition?

“Why would you drop the class? You’re doing so great.”

Oh shit. Was this one of those I-thought-it-to-myself-but-I-really-said-it-out-loud situations?

Fuck it.

“I really want to kiss you, Shiro.”

It feels like hours until he says something again.

“Should I just leave?” Keith raises his brows as a challenge as if to say ‘this is how it is’ like it or leave it. “Why did you want me to come over, Shiro? How could this possibly have been a good idea? I can’t tell if you’re selfish or just a big idiot.” Keith removes himself from the couch to find his shoes.

-

Shiro can’t stop himself when he grabs Keith around the arm and yanks him into his lap, mashing their lips together. Can’t stop the floaty feeling coursing through him. The moans he swallows only feeds the unquenchable want in his body. He needs it.

Keith melts against him, legs straddling his hips. Fingers in his hair, slick, hungry lips on his mouth. They push into each other, pulling sounds and building anticipation between them.

He kisses Keith’s hungry mouth and revels in the warmth. Not only from his lips, but on his neck where Keith is dragging his nails, his body where Keith is straddling him, and his groin when Keith grinds down.

“Oh….fuck,” Shiro can’t help the sound that comes from his mouth when he does it again, latching onto Keith’s neck to keep it from happening a third time. But it still does.

Keith’s shirt is just in the way, he tugs it from the bottom, slipping his hands heavily over his smooth torso, stopping to swipe his thumbs over Keith’s nipples.

He’s given the sweetest of whimpers, and takes to his nipples again, swirling his thumbs over them while biting a bruise onto his shoulder.

“Off.”

Shiro places a kiss on his neck when he pulled his head up under the collar and Keith’s shirt flings across the room. Keith moves to Shiro’s tank top.

He’s quick with his hands.

“Fuck, Shiro… how are you so damn hot?” Keith’s lips are recaptured and his tongue passes through Shiro’s teeth.

Shiro pulls Keith down into his lap again, grinding his hips up at the same time, pushing their erections together. Keith moans for him.

The cutest giggle leaves him when Shiro wraps his hands around his thighs and lifts him off the couch. His bedroom is a short walk.

-

Shiro captures his neck again, kissing up to his ear, licking under his jaw. He’s still being held in Shiro’s arms while also being pressed up against the wall.

“I don’t want to interrupt-” Keith’s mouth is occupied again, “but, is this you changing your mind? Or are you- ohh, fuck,” his nipple is captured between Shiro’s teeth, “are you going to tell me later that you don’t think it’s ‘appropriate’?”

Shiro grinds into him again. And laughs softly against his lips covering a cry Keith can’t hold in, “I changed my mind.”

Keith is released from his hold only for Shiro to press him flush against the wall while standing and presses his palm into Keith’s erection.

“I’ve been contemplating my career choices. I wondered if I should just quit,” he emphasizes the last word by pressing harder into him.

Shiro is attacking his neck.

“Don’t quit that’s, ahh...Mmm, you shouldn’t quit.” his voice sounds too breathy and uncontrolled.

“I figure we can balance it… I just can’t grade any of your assignments.”

“That was the deciding factor?” Keith runs his fingers through his undercut.

“Hmm, well, it plays a big part. Favoritism and all.”

“So.. I’m your favorite?” Keith smiles up into his blushed face and is given a sweet kiss, longer than the more hurried kisses they’d been exchanging.

“Mhmm. You’re my favorite. I just can’t get you out of my head.”

Shiro loops his hands in the waist of his pants, “Can I take these off?”

Keith laughs into his patient expressions, “Yes, please.”

 

-

 

Keith’s back pressed into Shiro’s bed, lips locked in the searing desire of his kiss. He wants desperately to press his nose into the sheets and breathe in the pure scent of Shiro, but he’ll save that for another time. Right now, his body is hungry; flooded with desire. Hands are everywhere, pressing, dragging nails over skin and scalp, slipping beneath fabric. Their lips constantly call to each other, finding contact in the dim light of the street lamp shining in from outside the window. Shiro presses his mouth again to Keith’s and sucks on his lip before they part, pulling Keith farther up the bed so he can settle on a pillow.

Shiro mouths the underside of his jaw, sucking a bruise under the curve of his jawbone and pulls off with a groan when Keith rubs his palm into Shiro’s erection. 

“Mmm,” Shiro hums staring into Keith’s eyes bled black from arousal, he wondered if his look the same. He kisses the blush on his cheek, “I like you.”

Keith made a happy twinkling sound when he laughs and pulls Shiro to his lips again, rolling to switch their positions. Shiro grabs his ass in both hands when he settles over him and squeezes.

“I like you too, dummy. That’s obvious isn’t it?” he kisses the side of his mouth and moves down to Shiro’s bottoms and workes them down his hips, the band of his boxers sits over the sharp v on his waist.

“But I wanted to tell you. Clearly." He gasps softly when his bottom half is slowly exposed to the air.

Keith’s eyes fall back to his face as he works his eyes over the curves of Shiro's’ body, not even bothering to remove his pants all the way.

“Thanks for telling me,” his voice is shy and sugary. 

Shiro tries his best to kick out of the pants and pools them at the foot of the bed. 

Keith tugs at the elastic of his boxers and snaps it back slowly, “Off.” He removes himself from the bed and helps Shiro out of pants, tugging off the rest of his own clothes.

He immediately gravitates towards the hills and valleys of Shiro’s body and kisses over them. He presses Shiro down onto the mattress again scraping his nails down his sides and licks over his abs, down into the creases. His tongue traces over the line of his pecs and runs over one of his nipples, swirling his tongue and nipping at it with his teeth.

“Fuck, Shiro,” he breathes against his neck before biting into his flesh, thumbs dipping into the V at his waist, “You’re not even fucking real,” he grinds his hardness against Shiro’s pulling moans from him at the soft and hard touches, “your body is perfect.”

Shiro grabs at his ass again, pulling Keith into the empty space between his legs, grinding him down into his erection.

“Ah,” Keith breaths into his ear and Shiro grabs at his lobe with his teeth.

He lets his fingers wander in between his cheeks and mouths at his neck again.

“Oh, fuck…. Fuck me, Shiro,” he pleads quietly, “is’at ok?”

He groans, “God, yes.” Keith is light in his arms, he flips them so Keith is practically hanging off the bed and bends his knees so he can place his feet on the mattress.

Keith groans when Shiro licks up his shaft and teases with tiny licks to the tip. He pushes his legs apart as far as they’ll go and takes the head into his mouth, tongue pressing hungrily onto him as he moves down, sucking him completely into his mouth. The moan that he receives in return goes straight to his cock.

He pulls off after swallowing around the tip and indulging himself in the hot taste of Keith, “How do you want me?”

Keith is breathing too shallow to answer immediately, so Shiro licks the inside of his thigh and decides it needs a purple spot. Or three.

His voice comes out in a whisper, “Oh, fuck...It doesn’t matter.” 

“Hmm, but you must have thought about it?”

“Yes,” he confirms through a heavy breath.

Shiro struggles to keep the moan in his throat from breaking out and sucks on his middle finger before swirling the tip around Keith’s hole. Keith bends away from the bed from the bolt of electricity that is Shiro touch, a sharp gasp entering his lungs. 

Shiro reaches over to pull the bedside drawer open grabbing lube and a condom. He coats his fingers and continues his touch as he stands over the younger man to gently kiss and suck on his neck. The taste is out of this world.

“What do you think about?” He slowly presses a finger into Keith, getting high on the pleasured sound he makes, “When you imagine it… How do I fuck you?” Keith squeezes around his finger as he pushes in a little at a time, taking care to make sure he’s comfortable.

“I wanna see your face.”

“Perfect.” Shiro romances Keith’s warm lips again as he works to slowly stretch him, adding a second finger to his ministrations, and swallows down a soft gasp Keith feeds him. His own cock is begging to be touched, but he ignores it, for now, attention on Keith.

His voice is gruff and sends vibrations over Keith’s neck, “Mmm, you’re doing so well,” Shiro scissors his fingers and curls them to find the spot he knows will make Keith cry out, “So good for me,” he speaks against his lips, knuckle deep. “Do you like that?”

Keith is shuddering under his care and whines when his prostate is gently bombarded.

“Shhh, it’s fine, I’ve got you,” but Keith is so far gone, lost to the sensations in near darkness. Giving himself over to sound, touch, and taste. Noises bubble from him, intoxicating steam hitting Shiro’s ears and he’s struggling to stay afloat. 

He pulls his fingers out of Keith and lets him rest for half a second to find the lube again. His cock is dripping and rock hard, he strokes it slowly, head falling back and gives himself over to the sensation for a moment.

“...st.. th.. wall,” Keith is muttering, eyes closed, blissed out already. His cock hard against his abs.

“What, baby?” Shiro leans forward petting the hair from his eyes.

He finds his eyes, but they’re glazed, “Fuck me,” he swallows, “against the wall.”

Shiro groans, resolve melting into almost nothing and he tugs Keith around the hips and picks him up off the bed, wrapping his legs around him.

He’s all too light in his arms, he kisses him hard and shoves him firmly against the wall, arms up under his thighs.

Keith is whining, lost in the feeling of being pressed into on both sides, he squeezes the biceps beneath his hands, “C’mon… fuck me… Please.”

“Wait….. Wait… hold on a second.” It’s hard to think, but he pulls Keith reluctantly from the wall and places him on the bed, ripping the corner from the condom wrapper with his teeth. Keith runs his thumb over Shiro’s abs as he rolls it onto himself then pulls Keith into him again. Lifting him from the bed and presses him gently against the wall again.

Keith latches onto his lip and wiggles his hips as much as he can from his position. Shiro reaches around and grips himself, lining up with Keith’s hole and slowly pushes in. The warmth burns so sweet and he struggles through the slow, agonizing moments it takes for Keith to drop down onto his cock, mouth hanging slack.

It’s bliss, agonizing. Hot, delicious electricity swirls around them.

“Ok?” he asks breathing against Keith’s neck, his voice gruff with arousal.

The breath on his neck causes Keith to shiver, “So good.”

He pulls Keith up slowly, and back down onto him, pulling a short keening sound from his pretty mouth. He captures it, tasting the moans and pattern of his tongue. 

 

-

Shiro pulls out again, and god, the drag of cock inside of him is almost enough to make him burst. He reaches for his cock between them and pumps it slow in time with Shiro’s thrusts.

He’s cradled possessively, as if Shiro were saying ‘you’re mine’. Keith likes the idea, so he tips his head and sucks a hot pink mark on the side of his neck where he knows Shiro won’t be able to cover it.

Mine.

Shiro wants to move faster, he can tell by the lock of muscle that he’s holding back. And god, he would not mind being wrecked one bit.

Through the moans, he pleads “It’s good...Faster. Shiro… please.”

“Fuck,” Shiro captures his lips and pulls him from the wall, he pulls out of Keith and moves him to the bed up near the headboard, crawling up behind him, “Turn around for me?”

Keith complies, pushing up from his elbows and lets Shiro flip him gently by the waist. Lips graze over Keith’s lower back and Shiro hums into his skin, sending chills through him.

Shiro spreads his knees on the mattress and lines himself up again, pushing into Keith.

Keith loses his breath and grasps the top of the headboard with both hands. Knuckles tight as the sweet drag inside of him continues. He hears the cutest whimper from Shiro and has to smile against his arm.

“Oh, you feel so good,” Shiro stutters his hips and stops moving completely, “Fuck I’m already close.”

“Mmm, it’s ok Shiro… Don’t hold back, I can take it.” Keith abandons the headboard with one hand to stroke himself, feeling Shiro stiffen behind him as he clenched tighter around his cock.

Shiro leans forward pressing his face into Keith’s welcoming spine and breathes over his skin. Keith enjoys the moment, only languidly stroking as he feels Shiro’s weight on him. 

He pulls out slowly and slides back in, “God, Keith. Mmm… I should have given in sooner.”

“You’re an idio-oh!” Shiro’s fingers are in his hair tugging him back and up until his back is flush with Shiro’s chest. Keith has nothing to hold onto, so he reaches back and wraps his free hand around Shiro’s neck. Shiro continues to thrust into him, tugging Keith’s hand away from his cock and replaces it with his own, pumping him, twisting his wrist over the head and back down, slick with precome.

Shiro’s cock fills him so perfectly. His prostate is brushed with almost every thrust, it’s too much. He feels like he’s going to completely unravel, leaving Shiro a huge mess to clean up.

“Shiro, Shiro,” His name drips from Keith’s mouth, sweet like honey, hungry, “I’m-I’m….. Oh, I’m gonna cum…. Oh, fuck,” Keith whines out, back stiff against Shiro’s broad chest. He’s spurting hot white onto Shiro’s hand and Shiro tenses up, groaning into his neck and latches onto his skin.

The waves that wrack his body are incredible, he’s coming so hard his ears ring, and Shiro continues to pump into him. His muscles clench hard around Shiro’s thrusts.  
Keith’s body is pulling delicious moans from his mouth, and he shoves a still trembling Keith down onto the bed and grips his hips. Only a few thrusts later, he bursts into a blinding orgasm, fingers digging hard into soft skin as he stills, deep inside Keith.

Keith is breathing hard against the sheets, head hung down, touching the mattress with his forearms enjoying every second of Shiro’s movement, every touch against his skin.

After a moment, he pulls out and removes the condom, tying it off and disposing of it. 

“You ok?” he leans in and kisses an exposed patch of skin near his ear.

“Mhmm…. Good,” Keith’s voice is satisfaction.

Shiro laughs and leaves to find a towel to wet so he can work on cleaning Keith’s splatter from his body.

He places a few kisses to Keith’s smooth back and crawls up next to him. 

Shiro pulls Keith into his arms, settling in under the covers and rubs sweetly over his warm skin wherever he can touch. On his back, neck, arms, and thighs. 

Keith hums happily against his chest and kisses what he can reach, "You're my favorite too, Shiro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for loving my sheithy boys with me!!! They deserve love and happiness <3 they've been through a lot.
> 
> Roseroyaly on tumblr! come hang out with me!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments, honestly always looking to improve and I'd love to see what your favorite part is!

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseRoyaly/)   
> 


End file.
